


American Horror Story: Hotel

by beelieveinolicity



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: AHS, Alternate Universe - American Horror Story: Coven, F/M, american horror story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:51:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beelieveinolicity/pseuds/beelieveinolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy Lawson is writing a book on famous TV host and missing father, Bobby Lawson. Retracing his father's steps he heads back to the place Bobby was last seen: The Grand Bishop Hotel. There he finds that things aren't always as they seem and the hotel isn't hosting ordinary guests. Though he finds comfort in the staff at The Bishop, especially the front desk manager Bliss, new information starts come to light, and Jeremy is faced with the question of: can he really trust anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	American Horror Story: Hotel

_**PROLOGUE:** _

**My interpretation of this season.**

**Characters in this chapter and their actors:**

**Evan Peters is Jeremy Lawson**

**Taissa Farmiga is Bliss Shrow**

**Emma Roberts is Tammy Holland**

**Dylan McDermott is Bobby Lawson**

* * *

 

 

Jeremy Lawson stared at the hotel, a suitcase leaning up against his left leg— his index and middle finger were pinching a cigarette— he brought it up to his lips, taking a long drag. He checked his watch, realizing it was too early in the morning, but then thought fuck it, before casting away his smoke and picking up his luggage. The steps up to the hotel were thin and squished together, like an accordion, barely supporting the length of his feet.

Reaching the grand entrance, he hesitated, a hand hanging limply in the air between him and the front door. He wondered if this was how his father had arrived: jet lagged, curious and in serious need of a drink. Despite their many differences, Jeremy was beginning to understand that his father and him did share one thing in common: they both had secrets. Bobby hadn’t ever been bothered with his sons private affairs, but Jeremy on the other hand, found himself making a living off of his fathers confidential matters. He’d sold a book a year ago that focused on famous television host Bobby Lawson’s many infidelities with women, his underground human trafficking business and drug abuse. Bobby’s mistakes and vices had made Jeremy millions. The book Behind Closed Doors had been on the Best Sellers list for twenty-one weeks— the public was hungry for another, the publishing house craved more sales, and Jeremy had one more story he wanted to tell. It all came back to this one hotel: The Grand Bishop, centered in the middle of Savannah, Georgia. The rest of his father’s secrets were buried within these walls, just begging to be wrung out.

Jeremy entered, the glossy floors squeaking against his shoes as he walked down the main strip of the lobby. The check-in counter was on the opposite end of the hotel— a petit blonde was manning the desk, her eyes cast down at some book she was reading. Jeremy walked up to her, resting a hand on the counter and waiting for the girl to greet him. She didn’t seem to notice he was there, her head still tilted downward at the book in front of her. He cleared his throat, hoping that would get her attention but she remained motionless.

“Hello?” He said in a low voice, cocking his head to the side, trying to catch her eye. Still nothing. Jeremy saw a bell to his left; he reached and gave it a quick tap. The room erupted in a high-pitched ring; it bounced off the walls and back to them. The girl was now looking up, eyes wide and mouth agape— the noise had clearly startled her.

“H-Hello?” She said, more like a question. The amplified ring had calmed drastically, so now it was only humming like a cats purr. “May I help you?”

She was looking at Jeremy oddly, like he had something strange on his face or three heads.

“Yes,” he said, taking out his credit card. “I’m here to check-in.”

She squinted her eyes at this request, like she didn’t quite believe him.

“Okay,” she said, quietly.

“I didn’t make a reservation,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “When I called someone told me you only take walk ins.”

“That’s correct.”

She continued to stare at him with big eyes.

“My name is Jeremy Lawson,” he said, sliding his credit card her way. At the sound of his name, her eyes suddenly lit up, like a light bulb had gone off in her brain.

“Oh!” She said, reaching for the card. “Lawson.”

Jeremy smiled and nodded, assuming that she had read the book or used to watch his fathers old show. It was the reaction most people had when they found out who he was— he should have led with his name. She got out a large book a moment later, and Jeremy took a hard look at the hotel as she scanned. The interior was far larger than the outside led on. Behind the check-in counter was the elevator, which looked like it had yet to be modernized, due to rusted floor numbers fanned out above the doors, and a dented arrow pointing to level one. Although a dark brass made up the majority of the elevator, the rest of the lobby had a nice balance of white and black, ranging from marble floors to granite countertops and pillars. Black fur rugs were laid out along the fireplace, shimmering against the glare of the flames.

“I have room 225 available,” the girl said, a finger pointed at a map of the hotel. Jeremy looked down at the paper, his eyes swiping past the many rooms until he found the one he was looking for. It had a large, red X over top of it but he asked anyways.

“Would it be possible for me to stay in room 301?” He watched the way her mouth twitched at his request.

“Sorry,” she said, with a polite smile. “That rooms under construction, but I can still put you on the third floor if you’d like. Promise it will still be a worthwhile view.”

He smiled back. “Sounds swell.”

“Room 312 it is,” she said, handing him his room key. “Enjoy your stay.”

That was it. No other information needed. He gave her a quick nod before rounding the counter toward the elevator. Just before the doors closed he saw that the girl was still watching him, her eyes almost cat like against the chandelier lights.

* * *

 

Jeremy fixated on bathroom mirror— waiting. He’d seen someone. A man. The guy had dark hair, which came to the middle of his forehead, pale skin the sun hadn’t touched, dark brown eyes and outdated clothing. Jeremy had caught a glimpse of him momentarily, for less than a second, but he knew what he saw. After circling the room three times to make sure he was alone, he returned to the mirror, waiting for the man to appear again. Only this time he didn’t. He only saw himself— blonde hair, pale grey eyes, and defined facial features— chiseled sharp from lack of sleep and too much smoking. Jeremy thought his mind was playing tricks, perhaps it was all the sleepless nights, binging on alcohol instead of food, and reading his fathers diary obsessively. Maybe it was all getting to his head, making him see ghosts through the mirrors. But, although Jeremy would never admit it out loud, the place did have an odd air about it. His father had mentioned feeling like someone was constantly watching him through the walls, an invisible pair of eyes. He’d thought his father was just being dramatic, after all the man did have a knack for acting, but being here now he was beginning to understand that this place had the potential to be quite horrifying.

There was a swift knock on his hotel door, which gave Jeremy a shock. He drifted over to it, not bothering to check the peephole. He swung the door open, surprised to see the blonde girl from the check-in counter staring back at him. Before he could say anything she shoved a brochure toward his chest. He took it from her, a young woman was on the front, gripping a microphone as she smiled up at the spotlight.

“Tonight’s entertainment,” the blond said, and Jeremy could see she had put on her nametag, which read Bliss in block letters. “Her name is Tammy Holland… a wonderful singer. Complimentary dinner is included with the show.” She tripped over her words.

“Oh,” Jeremy said, his mind trying to play catch up. “Thank you.”

Bliss blushed, brushing hair out of her face as she nodded.

“I’ve read your book,” she added, so quietly that Jeremy wondered if he had heard right. Before he could ask if she liked it, the girl scampered off, a flash of blond hair. He smiled, watching her go, skirt trailing after her like a red, rapid river. He closed the door and walked toward the bed, sitting down, it wheezed under his weight. He picked up his fathers journal, running his hands over the worn cover. For the first time since Bobby’s death, he could feel the old man over his shoulder, pushing him forward— begging to be found.

* * *

 

**Let me know your thoughts! BTW Gaga will be in this, but she hasn’t shown up yet.**


End file.
